Thick Words
by melodramatic cliches
Summary: Thick words never wanted to leave his lips.


**A/N: I am writing this an hour after the season eleven finale. Did anyone miss me?**

* * *

"Slow down!" She giggled, her long auburn curls flying past her shoulders as she struggled to keep up with the older boy in front of her. He had never been a fast runner, whenever they had made personal races months ago - she always won. He always lost as he gasped for breath as he would lean over his knees.

But now it seemed as if he was an expert runner, keeping up a fast pace, but looking as if he isn't gasping for breath either. The sight gave the girl a warm feeling in her stomach as she realized... she didn't know so much about the boy anymore. She had avoided him once the new school year started up. Surely she saw him in the hallways and during lunch periods as he sat with the fashionable and quirky seniors. But other than that.. she had avoided him as if he was diseased with the plague.

"Whoo! I won!" The boy's voice reverberated down the long, dark hallway, but it did not seem to break girl's trance as she quickly slowed down, her mind still reeling with the idea of not knowing anything recent about the boy anymore. He use to tell her _everything _about himself. They'd spend days in his sleek hearse and talk in hushed voices about their day. Her head would rest on his chest as his arm wound around her back.

Occasionally his hand would squeeze her shoulder or rub her back as she'd explain some awkward run in's with a certain blonde girl who seemed to send her deadly glares at every turn she took. He was the perfect listener to her problems and she was the exact carbon copy when it came to his problems. When he'd begin to speak.. his voice would lower and lose its strength.. almost as if he had trouble rolling the words off his thick tongue. But as the problem progressed in his story, his voice became weaker and weaker until he could no longer speak for that matter.

All that would leave his lips were harsh rasps that sounded as if he was fighting a bad cold. But all he was fighting were his personal demons who were still hiding in the shadows of his mind.

"Clare? You alright?" The boy called out to the girl, who was still planted firmly to the ground. Her blue eyes were glazed over as she stared down at her shoes in a complete trance that frightened the boy. All excited feelings over beating her in a race was soon washed away as he approached her at a steady distance between them - the fear of being too suffocating still lingered in his recovering mind.

His frightened concerns were soon raised as the girl did not respond once to him. Her eyes still glued to the dirty hallway floor. Immediately the boy could tell something terrible was on her mind just by her demeanor. Something horrible was crossing her mind and if there was any way the boy could access her mind, he would rip the horrible thoughts rolling in her mind away and deal with them himself. It would be one more problem for him to deal with, but one less for the girl who still meant a great deal to him.

"Clare?" The boy called out again as he reached out to place his hand on her shoulder, the initial touch of his hand on her stiff shoulder pulled her from her mind in the blink of an eye. She met his dark eyes and swallowed hard - how long had she been standing here? The thought of being here too long was causing a red tint to creep upon her ivory skin.

"We.. We should get these copied." The girl said as she tucked her auburn lock behind her ear and grabbed the paper from her boy's clammy hand as she headed for the direction of the copying room further down the deserted hallway. The boy desperately wanted to reach out and grab the girl's hand - to ask why she was acting so cold, to ask what was plaguing her pure mind. But he couldn't find the ability to move himself nor find the words to roll off his thick tongue and into the crisp air.

He never could find the words to roll off his tongue.

* * *

**A/N: Lame? Yes, but then again eh.. I haven't written in months. Having a major deal of writers block and it just blows. I want to think that the hallway scene was lighthearted and funny and while a lot of people will write that.. I wanted to write something a bit deeper and darker. So please review? **


End file.
